Jolene
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Itachi miró a Sasuke y su único pensamiento fue "No dejaré que me lo quites, a él no lo perderé como lo hice contigo".


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción es de su compositor.**

**Notas: Espero que les guste. Está inspirado en una canción que me gusta muchísimo, llamada "Jolene", que seguramente han escuchado con The White Stripes, Samuel Larsen (ganador de The Glee Project y persona que tiene el cover que más me gusta de la canción), Dollie Parton (su cantante original) o con Mindy Smith... o con alguno de los cientos de seres que la han interpretado. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jolene<strong>

Memorias de un secreto~

Era la única solución que existía y él lo sabía. Ya se había acabado el tiempo para sufrir en silencio y pretender que nada ocurría, tenía que afrontar la situación de una vez por todas y atenerse a las consecuencias. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

— Por favor, Sasuke, basta ya— le dijo tajante, antes siquiera de saludarlo. Lo había citado en una de esas cafeterías de cadena donde venden café hecho a base de jarabe, no de grano.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó el aludido, aunque la sorpresa no se le trasminaba en el rostro.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. Sólo, déjalo, ¿quieres?

A lo largo de los últimos meses, lo que más había conflictuado a Itachi era que todo mundo fingiese demencia a su lado, incluso cuando la complicidad entre su pareja y su hermano se podía respirar en el aire. Por supuesto que lo había sacado de quicio el hecho de que Naruto lo hubiese engañado, y más que el adulterio lo hubiese cometido con Sasuke; pero el amor que sentía por ambos lo había orillado a hacerse de la vista gorda mientras esperaba a que la tempestad pasase.

Desde el principio había estado dispuesto a perdonarlos a ambos e incluso los había justificado frente a su propia consciencia, había puesto en jaque sus principios sólo para argumentar la falta de moral ajena. En sus pretensiones, quería hacerse creer que todo había sido una treta del universo de la cual saldría victorioso a fin de cuentas, sin embargo, en ese momento, una vez que había confesado que estaba al corriente sobre el engaño, dudó.

Se aclaró la garganta y se recordó a sí mismo cuál era su postura. Desde hacía tiempo había aclarado lo que quería y no estaba dispuesto a recular en ese momento.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?— el tonillo cínico de Sasuke lo descolocó durante una fracción de segundo, pero se recompuso rápidamente y contestó con la serenidad resignada que sólo se adquiere luego de meditar las cosas durante un largo periodo de tiempo y concluir que hay decisiones irrevocables:

—Porque es la única persona a quien no soportaría perder…En especial porque ya te perdí a ti.

Se fijó en la sombra de dolor que se instaló fugazmente en el rostro del hombre que estaba frente a él, aquel que había querido con todas sus fuerzas y que había visto crecer. Ése que conocía mejor que a nadie desde el día mismo de su nacimiento. El corazón se le estrujó un poco, pero sabía que, lamentablemente, hablaba con la verdad.

Había comenzado a detestar profundamente a Sasuke desde el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de su traición. No podía asimilar que alguien que compartía su misma sangre le hubiese pagado con una moneda de mezquindad todo el amor que antaño le tuvo. Si existían tantos hombres en el mundo, en Japón y en Tokio, ¿por qué había decidido profanar al único que, por principio, no podía acceder? ¿Por qué había elegido precisamente a la persona que él amaba para probar sus límites, para venderle una ilusión del amor? No lograba comprender cómo podía existir en el universo alguien tan bajo, tan ruin y tan abyecto, ni tampoco cómo pudo haberlo querido tanto sin advertir que él sólo quería probar hasta qué punto podía regodearse en la impunidad, salirse con la suya sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no lo perdiste a él también, Itachi? Ambos sabemos que una relación es de dos…

Esas palabras de Sasuke le parecieron frías, dolidas, como si recién acabase de darse cuenta de su falta. Parecía que en ese momento quería hacerse el fuerte frente a su hermano mayor, pretender desinterés y asestar el golpe malintencionado de la duda.

Pero Itachi no cayó.

Reconocía, por supuesto, la culpa de Naruto, pero en su caso, sólo la podía achacar al a ingenuidad. Eso no lo justificaba, claro, pero, a sus ojos, sí le ofrecía una cierta facilidad para ser perdonado que no tenía Sasuke. Él se había dejado llevar por la necesidad de incordiar y se había valido de la astucia nata y de la sensualidad para hacerse espacio en la vida del rubio. Lo había arrastrado, igual que muchas lo hizo con él, para obtener lo que quería y, su pareja, al ser tan incauto y naturalmente confiado como era, había caído en esa red de infidelidad.

—Eso es algo que sólo yo puedo determinar, Sasuke. No es algo que se pueda explicar con palabras, pero sé que a Naruto no lo he perdido…

¿Hasta qué grado era eso verdad, hasta qué grado mentira? No lo sabía, quizás se había creado ya una imagen mental de su novio y por eso era capaz de encontrar una justificación convincente. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de la manera en que, luego de haber visto a Sasuke, se contraía en sí mismo y se embotaba en cavilaciones de culpa. El rubio nunca había podido ser cínico, aunque procurase ser discreto, y constantemente su cuerpo terminaba delatándolo. Se abrazaba largamente a Itachi sin motivo alguno y cedía a sus exigencias sin rechistar, como si con eso quisiera amilanar el regusto de culpabilidad que le consumía. Era, en opinión del moreno, una tortura autoimpuesta, un castigo más doloroso que cualquier abandono y que se prolongaría por el tiempo justo que durara su pecado.

Por eso lo perdonaba, por eso sabía que lo quería y que, aunque en ocasiones toda esa treta parecía insostenible, lo dejaba continuar en silencio con ese amorío malsano.

—En ese caso, tal vez lo más adecuado sería preguntarte, ¿es que alguna vez nos tuviste a alguno de los dos, Itachi?

—No, pero alguna vez tú me tuviste a mí. Antes de traicionarme, yo era tu hermano.

Si había, dentro de toda la gama de verdades que se habían visto reflejadas en esa breve plática, una que no quisiese decir, era ésa. Sasuke lo había perdido desde el día en que había decidido comenzar su empresa para alejar a Naruto de su lado. No era la infidelidad que él había provocado, y de la que había sido pieza fundamental, lo que lo frustraba terriblemente: Era la consciencia de que ni siquiera había sido motivado por algún sentimiento verdadero, únicamente lo había hecho por egoísmo. Algo sumamente digno de él, si cabía aclarar.

Era eso lo que lo había depositado, incluso contra la voluntad de Itachi, en el contenedor de los que no podían ser perdonados, de los que debían ser borrados de su vida a toda costa. Y eso lo lamentaba con todo su corazón. Ya no podía confiar en él, ya no podía quererlo… No debía quererlo. Sasuke lo había lastimado profundamente, en un grado que quizás ni él mismo llegara a comprender sino hasta pasado mucho tiempo.

Y entonces por fin podría redimirse, si así lo deseaba. Podría regresar a él y ambos pretenderían que nada había ocurrido.

—¿Por qué crees que sólo yo te traicioné, no es Naruto igualmente culpable?

—Eso lo sabemos bien los dos, pero si quieres te lo diré: Porque tú sabías a lo que te metías, porque sólo lo hiciste para probar que podías, porque desde siempre buscas quebrantar los límites de mi paciencia… Porque tal vez Naruto ha llegado a quererte, pero tú a él no.

—No actúes como si me conocieras, Itachi— Sasuke estaba sumamente serio, tanto que parecía lívido. Las palabras que el mayor había emitido lo habían lastimado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—Créeme que conocerte es lo último que pretendo en este momento, Sasuke. De hecho, me temo que ni siquiera tú mismo lo haces…

—So soy tan impredecible como para no conocerme a mí mismo ¿con qué derecho me pides que me aleje de Naruto? — preguntó hosco.

—Sin derecho alguno, te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor. Porque sin ti, él es lo único que me queda.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. <strong>


End file.
